


没有名字

by saltcake



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: Bottom Tuck, M/M, Tuck有老婆, 只是一篇色情旧文的补档, 所以这涉及婚内出轨, 是阴暗下流风爽文, 答应我爽就完事好吗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcake/pseuds/saltcake
Summary: *是去年(一月份，我的天)的旧文，为了想看的朋友补的档请关注tag，酌情点开，你好我好大家好，拜托)
Relationships: Franklin "FDR" Foster/Tuck Hansen
Kudos: 16





	没有名字

**Author's Note:**

> Tag都写清楚了，很短

FDR喜欢女人，他不碰男人，除了他的老搭档Tuck，那个漂亮的英国佬。他们经常上床，有时是任务需要，有时是为了庆祝，有时只是心血来潮、一拍即合，他们会在酒吧、后巷，办公室的洗手间，或者FDR的家，或者Tuck和他老婆的家。

Tuck有老婆，他们还有个跟他老爹一样漂亮的小儿子。FDR握着他汗湿的腰，从下往上干他，Tuck搂着他的脖子，湿漉漉的喘息洒在他的颈窝里，呻吟声又哑又软，FDR捏他的屁股，掐着臀肉推挤，他的内里就含着他的老二绞紧，像要把他的鸡巴咬断。他里面好热，FDR咬他耳朵，操他比操女人带劲，这位硬汉在挨枪子的时候都没红过眼眶，现在却被阴茎顶着呜呜掉泪。

他们在书房做爱，Tuck的老婆去接小儿子了，FDR就把这家的男主人摁在书桌上操，桌子被摇晃着发出嘎吱的声响，“你也该给我生个孩子，”FDR舔他通红的耳垂，Tuck的腿缠在他的腰上，肌肉绷着微微抽搐，他拉着他的手摸他紧实的腹部，里面含着太多，微微隆起，“就从这，再生个小女儿。”

Tuck垂着眼，睫毛被泪水结在一起，他睫毛好长，眉眼比女人还漂亮，胸膛急促地起伏着，奶头呈现熟透了的红色，他在自己家里时夹得最紧，FDR喜欢在Tuck家操他，但有时Tuck不给操，所以FDR就紧抓住每一次宝贵机会把他的好搭档折腾得死去活来。

紧闭的房门开了一点小缝，就是那道小缝，同样也开在了Tuck本就摇摇欲坠的婚姻上。Tuck还在含糊不清地咕哝着，FDR伸手去摸他的后面，揉开穴口周围的褶皱，把手指和老二一起塞进那张淌水的小嘴，Tuck皱着眉轻声叫起来，FDR咬他的下唇，“嘘……”他说。

Tuck给他打电话的时候，FDR刚从一个金发妞的身上起来，他把那个女人打发走，回拨过去，电话接通了，但是没人说话。

他在廉价的旅馆里找到Tuck。他拿着钥匙打开房门，破旧的木门上还残留着烟熏过的黑，他的老搭档就侧身蜷缩在那张床单都被洗得发白的床上，一动不动，肩膀随着呼吸微微起伏。

FDR脱掉他的皮鞋，爬上床，从后面抱住那个小个子男人。Tuck掀开眼皮，他没动，也不出声，FDR掀开他的衣服，手探进去划过他冰凉的小腹去抚慰他的老二，Tuck的呼吸沉重起来，他夹紧双腿，FDR就捏他的囊袋，Tuck就只能一如既往地向他的好搭档，他唯一的朋友打开自己。

他被操熟了。没人记得他们上过多少次床，Tuck只挨FDR的操，FDR也只操Tuck这一个男人。只要FDR离得他够近，把他的吐息全塞满自己的味道，Tuck的内里就要开始发湿。FDR草草地扩张几下，操进去的时候Tuck闷哼着吃下了，他揪着床单，FDR亲吻着他的后颈把他的手指掰开，扣进自己的掌心。

他拉着Tuck的手放在他的小腹上，Tuck被顶得一耸一耸的，阴茎翘着，晃着滴水，FDR细细地咬他肩背上的纹身，听着Tuck从鼻腔里哼出破碎又脆弱的喘，他进得很深，频率并不快，他只是填满着Tuck。他分开他的腿，去摸Tuck的大腿内侧，他的指尖绕着那块地方打转，然后扣着他的腿根，进到更深的地方。

Tuck哽咽出声，他流泪了，握着自己勃起的老二无声地哭泣起来，他的胸腔轰鸣着破碎的低嚎，FDR从背后抱着他，Tuck不安地侧过头想要亲吻，“嘘……”他贴着Tuck的嘴角，“回家了。 ”FDR说。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢喜欢，希望你有爽到👍🏻


End file.
